survivor_reddit_orgsfandomcom-20200215-history
It's Time to Buckle Up
is the premiere episode of SRorgs: Haiti, the eleventh season of Survivor Reddit ORGs. =Story= Introduction We are here in the caribbean sea, on the eastern coast of Haiti where 20 strangers are about to begin an adventure of a lifetime. This is Survivor Reddit ORGs, eleventh season…SRorgs: Haiti. These 20 strangers come from all different walks of life. But they are all here for one thing...to be the sole survivor. Thirty-nine days, twenty people, one Survivor! Day 1 The 20 castaways approach the beach for the beginning of the game and are divided into 4 tribes of 5. On the purple tribe, Cayemites, is Joey, Toon, Toppy, Nifty and Jamal. On the blue tribe, Dessalines, is Maddie, Codie, Mark, Preston and Jeremy. On the red tribe, L’Overture, is Hale, Jack, Dani, Chadd and Andrew. Finally on the brown tribe, Gonave, is Adam, Will, Golden, Samuel and Zaden. The tribes are each given maps to their respective camps and sent on their way. The Gonave tribe is the first to arrive at their camp. Upon their arrival, Golden starts to spark up conversation with everyone on the tribe. Quickly after just one conversation, Samuel is already fed up with Golden being fake with him. The Cayemites tribe approach their camp next and the vibes are very positive from everyone on the tribe. As they start to set up the shelter and gather materials and food, Nifty steps up as the leader for the tribe. This immediate push to be a leader by Nifty is appealing to his whole tribe, especially Jamal who has grown a quick liking to him. As the L’Overture tribe also comes to their camp an immediate connection is building between Andrew and Dani. With the two of them together they know they need to find one more person to create a quick majority. Finally, when the Dessalines tribe arrived at camp another strong duo is quickly forming, Codie and Maddie. Maddie is already concerned about how sociable who newfound partner is. Day 2 Back at the L’Overture tribe, alliances are continuing to be formed all over the place even on the small tribe of five. This is already putting Dani firmly in the middle of the tribe which is getting noticed by her tribemates. Despite all of this maneuvering, Andrew doesn’t seem to notice anything and is only connecting with Dani much to Hale’s dismay. Andrew has been a good man, I haven't talked to him much, but from what I've gathered from Dani, he's been very talkative to her, so I'm a bit scared of him maybe blindsiding me |Hale At Dessalines, everything seems to be perfect. But there is already trouble in paradise that Jeremy doesn’t see as Maddie isn’t quite as positive on him. Mark, on the other hand, sees Maddie and Preston as the outsiders. Back at Gonave, Golden is already enjoying his SRorgs experience to the fullest by planting a fake idol clue for his tribe. Finally at Cayemites, Nifty and Jamal cement their bond and promise to work together going forward. Day 3 The four tribes all come together for their first immunity challenge where it is immediately noticed that only 19 contestants are there since Joey didn’t show up. Because of his absence, Cayemites gets absolutely clobbered in the challenge and are the first tribe sent to tribal council. The target is quickly on Joey after his mishap at the challenge. When Joey finally shows up, Nifty is the first one he talks to who tells him he is safe. Tribal Council Votes